fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Approval/Zunairah Carter
your sig goes here SCHWANE:) ---- 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Zunairah (Zuna) Grew up in the nobilty, and her parents were two very important Emissaries. Zuna always had good grades when she was in Foxfire, and always wanted to be a councillor. Her parents, Ellie and Jonna, did not want her to be one because they said it would stop her from living a proper life. She met a boy named Leo Kayar in level 2, and they instantly became friends. They would but farting serum in peoples' lushberry juice, and play pranks on everyone, which usually made Zuna go to the principal's office. In level 5, the principal suggested to Zuna's parents that her and Leo should not hang out anymore. Zuna's parents agreed, and from then on, Zuna had to see Leo in secret, but it was not the same. It only made their relationship grow stronger, to the point where they had crushes on each other. They never told each other their feelings, and in the present, they are still friends, and Zuna is a teacher at Foxfire. ZUNA IS A VANISHER 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Zuna is respectful now, but when she was a kid she was pretty rude. Even nowadays, she can be a little sassy, though she means no harm. She is only mean when she needs to, and is very nice to her students. The kids at foxfire used to call her 'Miss Smiles'. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Dua Lipa (WITH ICE BLUE EYES) 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? Zuna is very good at her job, and other say it's true. She was always good at alchemy, and was bad at her elite level linguistics. She was also very good at P.E Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) PICKED Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. PICKED- Zuna is a Vanisher B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- Category:Approved